The Bro'dtrip
by Idacalgal
Summary: Derek hated that Stiles was calling this a bro'dtrip, one, because the name was stupid, and two, because it can't be a bro'dtrip with two girls along. A funny little one-shot where Derek drives the gang to a concert three hours away and is mildly tortured by their music and singing, only turning into a softy once they all fall asleep.


**Hey everyone! Just a little one-shot for you. I wanted the pack to have some fun while Derek is mildly tortured. See, Derek has a sweet side after all! Leave me reviews, you know I love them! Also, if you want to comment or message me some fic ideas, I might take requests. I'm trying to focus mostly on one-shots or maybe some short multi-chapter stories, like 4 or fewer chapters. **

**Thank you everyone!**

**XOXO - Ryan**

* * *

"Come on, Scott! Let's hit the road!" Stiles yelled towards Scott's house, leaning over Derek in the driver's seat who growled low in his ear. There was suddenly a large hand pressed flat into Stiles' chest, pushing him back into his seat roughly.

"Ouch, man. Cool it! It's going to be a long drive, you better get used to me!" Stiles said, not even Derek's brooding would be able to put a damper on Stiles' "bro'dtrip". Derek had, of course, rolled his eyes at Stiles when he called it that. First of all, Derek found the name to be ridiculous and childish. Secondly, and more importantly, you can't have a bro'dtrip with two girls in the car.

Scott finally emerged from the front door, carrying a full backpack and a pillow under his arm. Seeing this, Derek popped the trunk and Scott got the hint, heading to the back of the car to throw his backpack in with Derek's and Stiles' and then he slammed the trunk closed, a little too hard for Derek's liking. He let out a low growl in the back of his throat and tightened his grip on the top of the steering wheel. Scott was talking before he even got his door open.

"Hey man, Allison is at Lydia's so we only one stop to make, not two," Scott said, directing his words at Derek before he turned his attention to Stiles, "Dude, this is going to be EPIC! Our first rave!"

"I know, right? This is going to be so awesome." Stiles replied, the excitement buzzing in his voice. He was practically bouncing in his seat as Derek pulled away from the curb and drove across town to Lydia's house. While he drove, Derek huffed internally about getting wrangled into this plan, but he didn't say anything because he knew that he would have come anyway, even if Stiles wouldn't have begged him to come, although that was fun to see. These teenagers were his pack and Derek was responsible for their safety. There was no way that he was going to let his pack go to a drug-fueled rave 3 hours away unprotected, especially because he was unfamiliar with any possible rival packs in that area.

Scott and Stiles chatted all the way up to Lydia's curb, only stopping long enough for Scott to roll down his window and yell to Lydia who was already in the doorway, pulling two backpacks out the door and setting them on the porch before she grabbed the pillow that had been sitting on the back of the sofa near the door and stacking it neatly on top of what was undoubtedly her backpack. Allison came into view just a moment later, stepping out with Lydia and picking up the bags. The two walked to the car, Allison grinning wildly at Scott, excitement rolling off of her in strong waves. Lydia was looking down at a notebook, scowling as they walked to the car.

"Hey Scott!" Allison said as she approached the car, leaning in through the open rear window to kiss Scott on the cheek. Derek popped the trunk and Lydia and Allison piled their stuff in and climbed into the backseat, Allison in the middle with Scott and Lydia flanking her sides.

"Hey Stiles, Hi Derek." Allison said politely, smiling brightly at Stiles who was turned around in his seat. Derek didn't reply, but Stiles immediately launched back into his chatter, including Allison and Lydia in his conversation with Scott.

Derek began driving and managed to get on the freeway before Stiles stopped talking with a sudden realization.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Scott, I made a road-trip mixtape." Stiles said seriously and Scott just whooped, earning a laugh from Allison and Lydia. Stiles shot around and started rifling through the backpack at his feet, finally pulling out a CD. He popped it into the player without Derek's permission and pressed play. The whole car was silent for a minute while they waited for the music to kick on and Derek reveled in the moment of silence.

After the few moments of silence, the CD kicked on, playing Mambo No. 5. Derek couldn't stop the groan that left his throat as he rolled his eyes. Stiles laughed at him and turned around to look at Scott who was laughing. As soon as the voice started in, the four teenagers in the car began to sing the lyrics loudly and Derek pressed himself further into his seat, fighting the rage that was bubbling in his throat. He had sworn that he wouldn't ruin their weekend and yelling at them in the car was not a good way to start off.

Allison and Lydia danced in the backseat while Scott and Stiles sang the lyrics to every song on the CD, clearly this wasn't the first time that they had rocked out to cheesy songs from the early 2000's together. Derek just forced himself to look strait and inched the car a little faster, blocking out as much of the teenagers as possible as he grit his teeth and managed to keep his mouth shut for the entire trip.

When Derek pulled into the parking lot at the hotel that they were staying at, he turned around and saw that all four teenagers had fallen asleep at some point without him noticing. He took a moment to look at the faces of each of his packmates, feeling a swell of tenderness and love wash up his chest. He took a moment, smiling slightly at his pack. Before waking them, he recomposed his expression, pushing the love that he felt for them back down his throat, becoming the same closed-off, irritated Derek that they all knew so well, but he couldn't get rid of the soft warmth that remained in his chest for the rest of the weekend.


End file.
